


Lucky Beat

by Kireizaki



Series: THE IDOLM@STER TSF Stories [3]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian, Manga & Anime, Romance, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireizaki/pseuds/Kireizaki
Summary: Training fruitlessly for a rapidly approaching audition to work as a backup dancer for the idol they've always admired, a part-timer buys a charm on a whim that promises to turn their fortunes around, changing them in ways they'd never knew they wanted so badly.





	Lucky Beat

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on April 16, 2018.
> 
> I'm slowly working through much of my library of work and getting them reposted on here until everything can be published on both sites concurrently. Please excuse any roughness in my writing, as I've developed a great deal since then!

“N-no way…” Azuma stammered as he stared at the flyer posted in the lobby of his apartment. “There’s no friggin’ way!”  
  
With an excited shout, he grabbed at the flyer, tearing it off the noteboard and rushing up the steps to his apartment, feeling like he’d just won the lottery. Bursting into the entryway, he quickly slammed the door shut behind him and rushed over to his bed, falling onto his back and holding the flyer high above his head and grinning broadly.  
  
“I-I might really get to meet her…? That...that’ll be so, so cool!” he cheered, reading the text on the paper he was holding dozens and dozens of times, making absolutely certain that he wasn’t misunderstanding it. His smile only widened with each re-read, solidifying it in his giddy mind that, yes, this was really going to happen.  
  
“Makoto’s gonna be right here, just down the street, and I’m gonna get to meet her!”  
  
Azuma couldn’t believe his luck. Ever since he’d first caught a performance from Makoto Kikuchi, a famous idol from 765 Production, he’d been utterly enraptured by her. She was so cool, so effortlessly amazing, but Azuma could tell she was giving absolutely everything that she did her all, pouring her heart and soul into making sure she was as radiant as possible. Guys online complained about her, saying she was too boyish, and that every time she did something cute or feminine it was just forced and fake, but Azuma never understood what was wrong with any of that. Makoto was being herself, with little concern for what people like them thought. If anything, it inspired Azuma in a way that nothing else ever really had.  
  
He’d been so directionless since graduating high school, so unsure of what he wanted to do with his life, but something about her ignited a fire within him, showing Azuma that if someone like her, someone who people so frequently derided just for being herself, could put her all into everything, then so could he. So he started dancing, first as something of a hobby, a way to pass the time between shifts at his part-time job, but before he knew it, it had become a full-blown passion. Sure, other people would’ve said it was a girlish hobby, but to Azuma, it was a way for him to express himself through movement alone, and soon, it began to greatly improve his mood. Work became less of a slog, getting up in the morning was a far less draining affair, and life was simply better for him. It was just that...well, he was terrible at dancing.  
  
Still, he never really let that bring him down. Makoto wouldn’t give up and neither would he. He practiced each and every day, and while he never improved much at all, he still loved the joy it brought him, how free and happy it made him feel, and now, it seemed like his efforts were going to pay off. 765 was looking to hire backup dancers for an upcoming countrywide tour, and they were going to be scouting in his neighborhood, with Makoto working as one of the judges.  
  
“I’m gonna work extra hard, you hear?!” he shouted out, knowing nobody but himself could hear it. “Even if I don’t get through the auditions, even if I’m clumsy, and screw up somewhere along the line, if I just get to thank her for how hard she works, if I get to tell her how much she’s inspired me, then it’ll all be worth it!” he cried out, happily. He really didn’t want much more than that. Getting to work as a backup dancer would be awesome, but...just getting to thank the person who’d made things so much better for him, even if they only saw each other for a minute, that’d be nothing short of incredible.  
  
“I’ve got three weeks!” he declared. “Three weeks, and then I’ll be ready! I’ll give it everything I’ve got!”  
  
~~~  
  
“T-two more days...two more days to...keep giving it everything I’ve got…” Azuma mumbled, walking home from his part-time job, a grim expression painted on his face that hadn’t left him all day.  
  
He was trying, he really was. He kept working as hard as he possibly could, but it just seemed like no matter what, he just wasn’t getting any better. He’d recorded every single one of his practice sessions, and every time he played them back to try and get an idea of where he could improve, he’d just get embarrassed by the wild flailing he saw and would shut it off almost immediately. He’d tried controlling his movements more, but then he looked too slow and stiff to ever seem even slightly natural, and it sapped just about all the fun out of what he was doing.  
  
He kept telling himself that it didn’t matter, that he really didn’t care if he landed the position or not, but with each passing day that he showed no improvement, he grew increasingly fed up with his lack of talent, worrying that he’d just show up to the audition and make a fool out of himself.  
  
“B-but it’s OK! I’m...I’m gonna keep trying! Giving up now won’t help, I’ve gotta work hard!” he shouted, trying to remain as upbeat about it all as he possibly could as he walked home, barely managing to put a smile on his face. “Maybe I’ll go shopping or something, treat myself to something nice for all the hard work I’ve done…” he told himself. “Yeah, that’s it! I just need some time to unwind! That way, when I get back to practicing, I’ll feel renewed and ready to tackle this head-on! I’ll do better than ever!”  
  
Just as he was about to turn around and head towards some of the shops he most enjoyed visiting, something caught his eye, stopping him dead in his tracks.  
  
“Huh, has that always been here…?” he asked, staring at the building he’d stopped next to. He was sure that the walk home was mostly just apartments and office space from here on out, but instead, he was greeted by the sight of a strange, somewhat dingy looking curio shop. Almost entranced by how unfamiliar it felt to him, he walked inside, the bell above the door tinkling gently as he stepped inside.  
  
“Welcome!” a cheerful girl greeted him from behind the counter. “Is there anything I can help you with today?”  
  
“H-hi there. I was just passing by and, well...I don’t think I’ve seen this shop before. How long have you been open for?”  
  
“Well… I only started working here a couple of weeks ago, but the owner said that the store’s been around for...gosh, I don’t really recall! It’s been a few years at least, though!”  
  
“I’ve just...never seen this place and I walk down this street almost every day…”  
  
“Ah, I know why! We don’t get a lot of business, but I’ve seen you pass by from time to time! Sorry if that’s weird, I just get a lot of time to...well, watch the street, haha,” she said, sounding as upbeat as ever.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry about it, that’s OK!” Azuma reassured her.  
  
“But anyway, you just always look really busy, like you’ve got a lot on your mind! You’ve probably just been too wrapped up in whatever you’re dealing with to really notice this store!”  
  
“Y-yeah, I guess so, ahaha…” he laughed sheepishly, a light blush spreading across his cheeks as he realized that it really was as simple as that. Even without the upcoming audition, he’d always been far too focused on heading home to practice to really soak in the scenery around him.  
  
“If you don’t mind me asking, what’s been getting to you lately? We might have something that can help!”  
  
“W-well…”  
  
“Don’t be shy, I’m only too happy to help! And if it’s private, your secret’s safe with me!”  
  
Azuma sighed, before quickly relenting “There’s...there’s something I’ve been working really hard on, and I’ve been giving it my all lately, making sure I’ll do as well as I possibly can, but…”  
  
“But?”  
  
“I...I’m doing terribly. No matter how hard I try, no matter how hard I practice, it’s just not working out for me at all. I feel like I’m just stuck in a rut…”  
  
“Awww, I’m really sorry to hear that…” the shopkeeper said, frowning slightly, before perking up almost immediately. “But I’ve got just the thing for you!”  
  
“Y-you do?” Azuma asked, incredulously.  
  
“Yup!” She started digging through some shelves. “It’s riiiiiiight here!” she said, pulling out what looked to be nothing more than an odd-looking piece of paper with illegible text scrawled onto it.  
  
“I-I’m not sure that’ll help with what I’m doing… I’m uhh...I’m meant to be dancing…”  
  
“Oh wow, that’s so cool!” the shopkeeper said, smiling broadly. “And don’t you worry, it’ll help plenty! It’s a good luck charm! My boss said they’re extra effective, too! I use one, and I haven’t had a bad day since!”  
  
“S-sorry if it sounds rude, but I’m not really...into using that sorta thing…” Azuma said, trying to avoid looking her in the eyes in case he’d upset her.  
  
“Oh, I’m not really either, but...well, maybe it’s a placebo effect or something! Just...tell yourself it’ll help, and I’m sure it’ll help!”  
  
“Placebos don’t work if you know they’re placebos though…”  
  
“Well...it can’t hurt, can it? It’s cheap, too! Just 150 yen!” she said, her cheerful spirit not faltering in the slightest. As little as Azuma believed in this sort of thing, she was really just trying to be friendly and help him out. It wasn’t like the price would make a dent in his wallet, either.  
  
He smiled, pulling out a handful of coins and placing them on the counter. “Sure, I’ll take one! You’re right, there’s no harm in at least trying. Who knows? Maybe I’ll go home and immediately nail down everything that’s been giving me trouble!”  
  
“That’s the spirit!” she cried out happily, carefully placing the charm in a plastic bag and handing it to him. “Now, all you have to do is hang it up inside your bedroom and good luck’ll just start rushing through you! Just be careful, OK? Apparently if you get them damaged at all, they stop working! Still, you’re a dancer, I’m sure you’re nimble enough to keep it safe!”  
  
“W-well, that’s my problem, actually…”  
  
“In that case, this’ll bring you all the nimble...ness you could want!”  
  
“Haha, I guess so…” Azuma said, laughing sheepishly and tucking it into his pocket. “But I should get going now, gotta practice.”  
  
“Good luck! I’ll be rooting for you! Come back and visit if it works out, OK? Or if it doesn’t! I’ll still be here!”  
  
“Will do!” He smiled, waving to her as he left the store and headed straight for his apartment.  
  
~~~  
  
“Ah!” Azuma yelled out, tripping over nothing the instant he’d stepped inside his room, sending him crashing to the ground. “D-dammit, I thought you were meant to bring me...good…” He trailed off as he pulled out the charm, noticing that it was now bent, folding in over itself at one of the corners as a result of his fall. “Ahaha...jeez…” he muttered. “I...I guess that’s out the window now?” he asked himself, standing up and dusting his clothes off.  
  
“No, it was nonsense anyway. It’ll work just as well like this! E-even if that kinda just means it won’t work at all…” He walked over to his door, tying the charm around one of the coat hooks and smiling. “No way a little crease like that’s gonna ruin anything for me!” he declared, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
He even started to put on a smug smile, psyching himself up into believing it was true. That smile faltered, though, as he suddenly felt his hands being pushed outward, reeling a little as his hips spread, widening and adding a roundness to his figure that he’d never had before.  
  
“What...what the hell…?” he muttered, staring down to see the waistband of his pants stretching to its absolute limit, feeling far too tight on his now much wider, curvier hips. “D-did I put on weight or something…? B-but that can’t just happen...all at once…” He winced, the discomfort his pants brought him getting more and more intense until he was forced to take them off, bending over as he pulled them downward only to hear a light tearing sound at his butt. He let out a shocked yelp from his lips as he stood right back up, placing his hands on his rear and feeling that his underwear now had a clean split straight down the middle. Most distressing, however, was how much bigger his butt felt, and the fact that, even as he grasped at his cheeks, they still seemed to swell further. They got softer and softer, squishing between his fingertips until they’d reached a perfect, soft, tight teardrop shape.  
  
“I-I’m dreaming, right? I-I just hit my head when I tripped and I’m dreaming all this up.” He said, pulling off the tattered remains of his underwear. “Nobody j-just gets girly hips and...and a...big butt like this!” he yelled out, trying and failing to fight through his embarrassment. “That’s just ins-Oof…” Azuma winced, sticking his hands beneath his shirt and clutching at his stomach as a tense feeling spread through it, equally dismayed to find his grip getting looser and looser as his waist pinched inwards. Through it all, however, a part of him was almost pleased by how...tight it was, how firm and flat his stomach was becoming. He was far from chubby. Even if his dancing skills left a lot to be desired, he was constantly getting at least some kind of workout, but this felt so much better than it ever had before. Despite his worry about whatever was happening to him, he couldn’t help but slowly lift his shirt, pulling it up over his head and staring down at his waist, gasping as he did so.  
  
It looked just as firm and toned as it felt, that much was true, but what really shocked him was how...girlish it all was. The hips were one thing, but coupled with his bigger, softer butt and his slender waist, as well as the fact that his body no longer seemed to bear even the faintest trace of hair, he could scarcely deny just how feminine his frame had become. “I-I’m not… There’s...there’s no way…right?” he spoke almost breathlessly, a dozen questions coming to his mind all at once, leaving him unable to get out a coherent thought. Not paying the slightest attention to the fact that he was naked, he rushed over to the full-length mirror he’d put up in the room where he practiced his dancing, stumbling slightly as the world seemed to rise up around him, a firm, pressing feeling slowly seeming to push him lower to the ground.  
  
By the time he reached it, he was surprised to see how much less of him there was. Even though he’d splurged on the biggest mirror he could find when he decided to get serious about dancing, convinced that the expense would help him stick to it even more, his head only barely fit in the frame before. Now, though, there was no such problem. His body fit perfectly in the reflection with a good foot to spare.  
  
He gasped as he saw his shoulders slowly pushing inwards, taking away almost every remnant of his once broad frame as they grew increasingly narrow. Azuma watched in awe as an odd ripple seemed to rush through his arms, staring as they slimmed down, becoming more lithe and delicate with each passing second, while his hands cracked and shrunk, getting smaller and smaller. His fingers looked comparatively longer as they too thinned out, losing any trace of the stubbiness they’d once possessed, while his nails grew, pushing out and gaining a neat, girlish shape.  
  
“Th-this isn’t a dream, is it…?” he questioned, staring at his shorter, slimmer body in the mirror with a look of awe painted on his face. “I-I’m just...I’m turning into...into a girl?” he asked, wincing as he heard his pitch getting higher and higher with each passing word, confirming his suspicion before he could even fully voice it. “H-how is this even possible?!” he cried out, highlighting the changes to his voice even further. It was undeniably girlish, taking on a high, almost excitable tone, with an adorable lilt slipping in near the end of her words.  
  
As he shouted, his hair started to get longer and thicker, gently tickling his ears as it traveled down and covered his eyes. As he pushed it away, he couldn’t help but admire the way it framed his face, an odd sense of pride swelling up within him at how luxurious and silky it felt. It then began to brush softly against his shoulders, growing longer and longer still until it rested against the small of his back. As he stared at his reflection, completely awed by everything that was happening, he noticed a patch of hair at the top of his head...lightening, the shade looking more vivid in the light than his usual dark brown. It was hard to see, so out of the way that he couldn't quite make out the exact color, but the patch grew bigger and bigger, bringing its dark, shocking pink color into full view until it picked up the past, spreading faster and faster until there wasn't a trace of brown left.  
  
“P-Pink?!” he cried out, his lips unintentionally curling into a smile as he stared at it. “It’s...it’s...awesome!” he shouted. “Who’d want a boring color like brown, anyway? Gotta make a mark, gotta stand out! Nothing’s better than this!” He grinned, his voice deepening slightly and dripping with a sense of smugness that he’d never possessed, before gasping as another color started spreading through the hair at the left side of his face, a gorgeous golden streak rushing through, making his hair look even more distinct than it already did. “Nice!” she cried out. “A girl’s gotta look her best, and if this is any indication, I’m gonna look so cool! Just gotta find something to tie it with,” she declared, checking the roots and seeing that pink was now, somehow, her natural color, not realizing for a second that she was no longer thinking of herself as a guy. “Still, I’ve gotta do something about my face…”  
  
Right on cue, her lips slowly started to puff up slightly, getting fuller and taking on a cute pink tone, making her cocky grin look even better than it had just a moment ago. Then the rest of her face slowly started to look smaller, with her chin growing steadily less pronounced, curving delicately while her cheekbones rose slightly, her cheeks puffing out just a tiny bit and adding a cute, girlish roundness that made her look far prettier than she ever had before. Her eyes changed next, growing wider and friendlier as their dull brown was swept away by a shade of pink even brighter than her hair, and her eyebrows thinned out tremendously, reshaping into pink, excited little arcs that made her look naturally friendly and confident. Grinning at her reflection, she couldn’t help but feel absolutely elated at how much better everything was looking. She knew she still had a fair bit left to go, but with how much more confident and energetic she was already feeling, she was sure that the rest of her body would be incredible!  
  
Right as she thought that, however, she was suddenly gripped by a wave of dizziness as her legs began to wobble. Sitting herself down on the ground, she found herself getting lost in how...soft her thighs were beginning to look as they filled out, getting rounder and toning into a cute, feminine shape. Squeezing at them, she grinned as she felt the firmness they possessed that belied their soft, supple appearance, giving her yet another wonderful boost of confidence. Her calves changed next, growing increasingly lithe as they too, began to look softer and cuter, though they also felt as firm and toned as her thighs. Lastly, the changes swept through her feet, narrowing and shrinking them down tremendously until they were barely half their former size, with cute, girlish nails that, much to her delight, were painted the same shade of pink as her hair.  
  
“Oh my god, I bet I’ll dance incredibly now! Yeah, I’m sure of it! It’ll go...go…oh wow, that’s...that’s incredible...” As excited as she was, certain that she’d easily be able to crush what was giving her problems, she found herself trailing off with a goofy smile spreading across her face as a pleasant, floating feeling started to spread throughout her body. She sat there, unable to pick herself up off the ground as a tingling warmth swelled up from deep within her belly, spreading outwards and causing her to pant, her breathing growing heavier and heavier as the feeling intensified, becoming almost overwhelming as it wrapped itself around her crotch. She pressed her thighs together, unable to fight back her body’s natural impulses, letting out a loud, sexy moan as she discovered how sensitive she’d become, the softness of her thighs alone enough to send an incredible, almost electric shock rushing through every inch of her body. She could barely focus on anything else, her mind following the flow of the pleasure that was coursing through her as the heat between her legs flared up, her thighs squishing tighter against each other. They began quivered against each other and Azuma bit her lower lip as her whole body seemed to tense up, losing focus as the feelings inside of her became too much until, finally, all the muscles that had tightened in her body loosened all at once, sharp, loud moans flowing from her mouth as she drowned all at once in the waves of pleasure that rocked her body. By the time she was able to collect herself, she was gasping for air with sweat beading her forehead, just barely managing to get back onto her feet, leaning against the wall for support.  
  
“Haaah...that’s...wow. That was so, so good…” she breathed out, smiling shyly. “Is it all...is it all done?” she asked, admiring her reflection in the mirror once she’d finally worked up the stamina to stand up straight on her own two feet. She couldn’t help but smile, looking over her new body, but, as she looked it over, her eyes settled on one part that looked strangely out of place.  
  
“My...my chest’s kinda… I mean...small chests are nice, but did it change at all?” she wondered, looking down to get a closer look. It was hard to tell if anything had happened at all, though. She gently cupped her chest, pressing on her breasts lightly as she tried to assess if they’d gotten bigger at all. “Hmmm…I don’t think s-OH!” she said, her train of thought grinding to a sudden halt as a startled moan came out of her mouth, her finger suddenly pressing into a spot that felt shockingly good. She took a deep breath before squeezing at her chest once more, biting her lip as she realized that everywhere felt that good and starting to feel a soft weight slowly building up in her hands. Her breasts got heavier and heavier until she was hefting them up as they continued to swell, starting to block her view of everything below them. She looked back to the mirror, shifting her hands to better support her burgeoning chest and noticing that her nipples had changed. They’d lightened to a gentle pink, puffing up slightly while her areolae had started to look surprisingly soft and tender. Curious, she let go of her chest, shocked to see how much they bounced before they settled back down, their natural weight leaving them resting softly against her abdomen. She almost lost herself watching them, seeing them gently rise and fall with every breath she took, until she managed to pull herself away, realizing that the odd feeling she’d had while her body was changing was suddenly gone, leaving her certain that, now, she was entirely herself. “Oh wow! These are super cute! I hope they’re not so big that they get in the way of dancing, but, well, they really look good! Heck, every part of me is nothing short of amazing!” she said, winking at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
As happy as she was with her body, now that the initial surprise and excitement was gone, she suddenly realized just how very nude she was. None of the praise she’d heaped on herself earlier could stop her from blushing a deep crimson, hastily covering her chest and crotch with her hands as best as she could and darting through to her bedroom, looking for something she could wear that might fit her, letting out a relieved sigh as she noted that all the blinds in her apartment had been drawn shut. “Jeez, good thing nobody else was around...what if someone peeped?!” she asked, shuddering at the thought of anyone ogling her. “M-my body’s really nice but...I don’t wanna just show it off like that!” she cried out, hastily pulling open the drawers in her room and hoping she could find anything that would fit her adequately.  
  
“Oh my god! This is amazing!” she shouted happily. She wasn’t sure where they’d come from, but, somehow, where her boring old clothes had once sat, she now saw a colorful array of women’s clothing in a size she was certain would fit her perfectly, as well as, much to her relief, panties and bras in all kinds of cute designs and colors.  
  
Grabbing a fairly simple pair of light blue panties, she quickly slid them up her legs, smiling as they hugged her hips snugly, lifting her butt just a little higher and making it look even cuter. She eyed her bras shyly. they looked cute, but something told her they’d just be way, way too restricting if she danced, so she decided to go without one, telling herself that she could always try one on later if it bothered her too much, instead simply going for a slightly loose fitting tanktop that proudly displayed her tight, toned midriff. She then picked out a pair of baggy pants, their pink camouflage adorned with star shapes, and put them on, enjoying how loose and freeing they felt, confident that she’d be able to move well in them, then moving onto a pair of cute purple hi-top sneakers that felt remarkably comfortable, taking a couple of curious steps and admiring the light bounce they gave her as she walked. She grinned as she slipped on one last item of clothing, a lavender sleeveless jacket with a cute, high collar.  
  
She loved how it all made her feel, showing off just enough skin to be cute without being too daring, looking stylish while still feeling totally comfortable and free. “Yep! This is perfect! It’ll make my dances look even better, no doubt about it!” she said, smiling confidently. “But...as good as it looks, my hair’s gonna get in the way, huh?” she asked herself, as a few stray locks snuck into her vision while she looked herself over, before grinning once more and digging through her draws, finding a cute, simple looking hairtie. “Alright, all we gotta do is this...” she said as she gathered up the hair on right side of her head. “Then add in this,” she continued, sweeping in most of the hair in the back and on the left side, pulling it up as she did. “And wrap you around and...there!” she exclaimed, having tied the thick, silky locks into a tall, wide ponytail that looked every bit as wild and bouncy as she did, leaving enough hair in the front for a broad swoop of pink and yellow. “Perfect! I’m feeling better already!” she said happily, before something occurred to her that had somehow passed her by until that point.  
  
“Wait a sec… My...my body turned out way better, my clothes are cuter… I should be kinda worried about this, but...but it just feels great! I wanna get back to practicing, but...I really should find out what else is different, huh?” she asked herself, walking through to the entrance of her apartment and spying a cute purple wallet where a dull black one once sat. “Ooh, yeah, that’ll help me out for sure!” she said as she rushed over to it, searching through it and spying her ID immediately, eagerly pulling it out and reading the information printed on it.  
  
“Ayumu, huh?” she grinned, reading what she now knew to be her new name and seeing that, save for her picture, her information was otherwise the same. “It sounds great! Upbeat and energetic! ‘I’m Ayumu Maihama, nice to meetcha, Makoto!’” she said out loud, her name immediately feeling instantly familiar to her, like she’d been using it for years. Still, for as easily as she’d adjusted to everything, the mere mention of Makoto turned her face bright red once more.  
  
“Oh god, was that too forward?! I can’t be so casual with her right off the bat! I’ve gotta call her something like Miss Kikuchi! Just look her straight in the eyes when I greet her and stop grinning, I don’t want her to think I’m weird! B-but what if that seems too stiff…?” She asked herself dozens of questions, reaching no conclusions that left her feeling more at ease with how she’d approach meeting her personal hero, before letting out a big, heavy sigh and smiling.  
  
“I’ll work it out when I see her! For now, I need to get back to work!” she said, discarding all of her cares and rushing off to her practice room. Change or no, she had to ace this audition, and she was sure now that she could nail it!  
  
~~~  
  
Even with her newfound confidence, she was amazed by how much better she immediately was at dancing. Where she’d once aimlessly flail around, barely matching the rhythm set by the music she performed to, she now moved gracefully and purposefully. No matter how fast or slow the pace of the song was, her every move was carefully controlled and considered, not a step out of time, not a second that wasn’t absolutely captivating to watch. As she wrapped up her practice session, rewatching the recording of herself, she couldn’t help but beam broadly, knowing that now she was far, far better than she’d ever been before, and that, for the first time since she’d heard about this audition, she felt genuinely worthy of performing with Makoto. “This is incredible! I...I can’t believe how good this all looks, how good it all felt in the moment! I-I’ve loved dancing for so long, but...but now I...I feel like a total pro!” she shouted, feeling better than she had in years.  
  
“Ooh, maybe I should go back to that shop, tell ‘em how much luckier I feel already and...and...oh god, I get it!” she exclaimed, realizing what had been eluding her ever since she’d first started changing, rushing over to her front door and smiling at the charm she’d hung up on the coat hooks. “It was you, huh? Wow, you’re pretty amazing! Giving me so much luck as soon as I put you up! I thought you weren’t supposed to work if you got damaged though…” she said, staring at the bent corner of the charm.  
  
“Ah well, I should definitely go thank them!” she exclaimed as she left her apartment, stepping out into the stairwell and freezing the instant she saw the stairs. She peeked over the side and saw exactly how high up she was before rushing as far back as she possibly could and pushing herself against a nearby wall, too scared to take even a single step closer to the stairs. “W-w-w-why’s it g-gotta be so...so high up?! Why’d I take an apartment on the t-t-t-tenth floor?!” she cried out, grateful nobody was around to see her. Heights had never bothered her before, not in the least, but now, the mere idea of confronting the stairs felt scarier than just about anything she could imagine. “M-Maybe I can move into a place on the f-first floor? I don’t care how much it costs! I’ll pay double, no, triple! Just lemme put my feet on the ground!” she yelled, dashing back to her apartment and slamming the door behind her, breathing a sigh of relief as she slumped down to the ground.  
  
“Dammit, I’ve...I’ve gotta get down eventually…” she muttered, nervously. “Just maybe...maybe not today. I can just...take it easy! Yeah, I’ll work on my dance moves and...and tomorrow I’ll conquer my fear, I know it!” she declared, trying to fill herself with as much confidence as possible.  
  
~~~  
  
Ayumu managed to walk down the stairs the next day, but she could hardly call what she’d done conquering her fears, taking minutes to walk down to the ground as she desperately clung to the railing, taking the steps one at a time and doing everything she could to avoid looking downward. She felt no sense of accomplishment as she stood outside the entrance to her building, panting heavily, only a vague sense of relief, trying to ignore the fact that later in the day, she’d have to walk all the way back up. “I-It’s just...it’ll get e-easier each time. Yeah, that’s it! But damn, how was I not terrified of that before? You could fall so far and...and…” she winced, giving herself a quick slap on her cheeks and pushing the thought out of her mind, before setting off for the store where she’d bought her charm, hoping that the girl she’d met the day before was still there.  
  
Thankfully, she was, and as soon as Ayumu walked past the store windows, she was more than happy to see the shopkeeper happily waving at her, gesturing for her to come inside, which she did with a smile.  
  
“Welcome! It’s good to see you again!”  
  
“A-again?” Ayumu asked, unsure of why she’d recognize her at all.  
  
“Yup! Goodness, did you bump your head or something? You were in here just yesterday and bought that good luck charm! Did it work OK? Oh gosh, are you here to return it?” She spoke quickly, her excited tone giving way to a brief hint of sadness as she began to worry that the charm hadn’t done Ayumu any good.  
  
“N-no, I’m not returning it...but...you recognize me? Like...like this?” she asked, gesturing at her body.  
  
“Hmmm? Well, of course, silly! Why wouldn’t I? It’s not everyday we get someone as cute as you in here. Believe me, I’d know!” she said, winking at Ayumu and sticking her tongue out teasingly.  
  
“Ah-ahaha, r-right, yeah, how silly of me!” she responded, trying to laugh away the awkwardness as a blush spread to her cheeks. She wasn’t sure how or why, but it seemed like, as far as the shopkeeper was concerned, she’d always been herself, as though Azuma had never even existed. “A-anyway, I just wanted to drop by to say thanks for that charm! It worked like, well, a charm!” she said. The both of them burst out laughing once they realized how goofy her sentence had been. “I just...I don’t think I can really describe it, but I’ve felt so free and upbeat, y’know? Like I’m a whole new me!” she said with a smile. “I don’t think I’ve ever danced so well in my life!”  
  
“That’s great!” she said, reaching over the counter and hugging Ayumu warmly, before pulling back and blushing. “Ah, s-sorry! I got so caught up in things, I forgot that I shouldn’t be hugging customers!” she said, smiling warmly. “I guess I’m just happy things are working out for you! You’ve seemed kinda downbeat these past few days when you’ve walked by the shop. I’ll have to tell my boss that these things really do work! Oh, but maybe they know that already, huh?”  
  
“Haha, well, you don’t have to worry about a thing anymore! I’m doing great! I’m gonna ace that audition tomorrow, just you wait and see!”  
  
“Oh wow, an audition?! Be sure to drop by every now and then when you’re big and famous, OK? Ooh, maybe send some free tickets, too!”  
  
“Haha, sure thing!” Ayumu exclaimed cheerfully. “I’ve gotta go practice for the rest of the day, but I just wanted to come by and thank you personally! I couldn’t have done this without you!”  
  
“Of course! Happy to help!”  
  
“J-just one more thing…” Ayumu said, blushing slightly.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“W-would you mind...m-maybe walking me back up to my apartment? Th-there’s a lot of s-stairs and...it’s high up and…”  
  
“Of course, silly! We’re friends, after all!” the shopkeeper happily chirped, before calling in the back for someone to handle the shop while she stepped out for a moment. She smiled sweetly at Ayumu, taking her hand in hers as they headed off towards the stairs that, at least for the moment, seemed a little less intimidating.  
  
~~~  
  
Ayumu waited outside the audition room, nervously tapping her feet as the queue slowly moved, person by person. It was taking an eternity for them to get dancers through, and her nervousness had only been amplified by the glacial pace. Inch by inch, she started to get closer, knowing that Makoto was just behind the doors that were just barely visible. By the time she was up next, the double doors leading to the audition stage seemed massive and intimidating, like they led to a castle instead of small room. As confident as Ayumu was in her skills, she couldn’t stop herself from shaking like a leaf as the moment of truth got closer and closer. She was so, so close to meeting her hero, the woman she’d idolized for so long and had inspired her to take up dancing in the first place. She started to find her mind muddled with all kinds of doubts and questions. What if she really wasn’t good enough? What if she screwed up phenomenally, taking the whole stage toppling with her? What if Makoto thought she was just some weird? Or, what if she-  
  
“Maihama!” an assistant called, snapping Ayumu out of her downward spiral of doubts. “Ayumu Maihama! It’s your turn! Please head through to the audition room!”  
  
“Y-yes!” Ayumu stammered, trying to push out any intrusive thoughts as she made her way up to the door, her steps feeling heavy and stiff. As she stood on the threshold, she gently slapped herself on the cheeks, trying to collect herself as best she could, though her rapid, heavy breaths didn’t calm down at all.  
  
“Ah, damn it! Just gotta go for it!” she shouted, opening up the door and stepping inside, quickly slamming the door behind as though she were closing it on all the fears and doubts that were weighing her down. She took a deep breath and turned around, her nerves ratcheting up the second she laid eyes on her idol, Makoto Kikuchi, looking right at her. Her warm, pleasantly smiling face was all that she could see. Though there were other chairs at the judges table, she was completely alone, sitting in the center with a stack of files next to her, no doubt filled with all kinds of notes on everyone who had come before.  
  
“You must be Ayumu! It’s nice to meet you!” she said, her voice every bit as cheery and warm as Ayumu had hoped.  
  
“Y-y-yes! Ayu...Ayumu M-Maihama! That’s me, ahaha! I live in the area, b-but I travelled a lot when I was younger, lived in America for a while a-and I uhh...dance and...y-yeah, that’s...that’s who I am!” she blurted out, a bright red blush spreading on her face as she looked at Makoto, who was chuckling softly, her friendly smile never wavering. Ayumu couldn’t help but feel like she’d already ruined everything, thinking that she’d already made the worst first impression possible and that Makoto was laughing at her.  
  
“Well, that’s wonderful! I’m sorry that none of the other judges could be here, they had to move on to the next city for auditions tomorrow. But don’t worry, you’ll be getting just as much consideration as everyone else! If anything, you’re kinda lucky,” she said, winking at Ayumu, causing her blush to deepen further. “It’s just the two of us, so you don’t have to worry about being judged so much! Don’t worry about anything that’s spooking you and just go for it!”  
  
“I-I…” Ayumu started to say, staring down at her feet as she desperately tried to will herself into taking Makoto’s advice, wishing she could just push away all the fears that just kept piling down on top of her.  
  
“Miss Maihama?” Makoto asked, leaning forward a little, her friendly expression changing to one of concern.  
  
“S-sorry! I just...I just, well…” Ayumu started, her voice a loud boom at first until it weakly trailed off.  
  
Makoto let out a soft sigh before she sat back in her chair, her smile returning. “Would it help if we spoke a little first? I know I used to get pretty intimidated by these kinda things, and, well, I still do, but I think getting to know the people I’m dealing with first helps a ton.”  
  
“N-no, it’s OK, I just…” Ayumu stuttered out, upset at herself for worrying Makoto so much, for forcing Makoto to try so hard to make her feel supported. She was so angry that she couldn’t force herself to move. She wanted to scream.  
  
“Are you sure? I can tell that you’re worried and scared, and, I mean, we’ve all been there. Everyone at 765 has had moments like this, where we just feel like we can’t do it, that we can’t live up to what everyone around us wants. We get through it, yeah, but that doesn’t mean for a second that it’s easy. Usually we can’t do it alone. We have to rely on each other, lean on our friends bit by bit until we can finally put those worries out of minds and focus on what makes us happy. I don’t like seeing anyone hurting on stage, there’s no way you can dance when you’ve got so much on your mind. You’re one of our last auditions today, too, so I don’t mind going a bit longer with you if it means you’ll dance your best.”  
  
Ayumu sniffled a little before letting out a weak smile, looking Makoto in the eyes and feeling the genuine warmth behind them. Here she was, a frightened mess, and her hero Makoto was doing everything she could to make her more comfortable, opening up and sharing with her, and making her feel so wanted. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.  
  
“Y-yeah. To tell you the truth, I guess I am kinda scared. I...I have pretty bad luck. Really awful luck, actually! I hate heights! My knees lock up whenever I look down and find I’m not on the ground, but I live on the top floor of a super tall apartment complex! I can’t even get a step without worrying about what would happen if I slipped a little and went tumbling over the edge and I’m kinda startin’ to sweat just talking about it! I get nervous doing just about anything other than dancing. It’s the whole reason why I’m here, because, when I’m dancing, that’s when I really feel alive! I feel like I can do anything, that nothing can stop me. But I didn’t get that way overnight. I used to be really awful at it, but I kept pushing myself because I saw you, Miss Kikuchi, always giving it your best no matter what and I wanted to do that too! I’m here, came all the way down those awful, scary stairs to stand in a line for hours to meet my hero, and here I am, blabbering like an idiot and bombing the audition, haha…” she said, trailing off into a breathless laugh.  
  
Makoto let out a laugh of her own, one that sounded far more genuine than earlier, before standing up from her seat and walking up to Ayumu, whose blush only grew brighter with each and every step the idol took towards her.  
  
“Ahaha...s-sorry, I guess that’s a bit much, huh… I’m really sorry that I-”  
  
Ayumu was interrupted by Makoto’s smooth hands gently clasping her own. She looked up to see that Makoto was smiling at her, looking her straight in the eyes. “You called me your hero? Wow! I don’t think I deserve the honor, but thank you. Thank you so much, Ms. Maihama! It sounds like you’ve got a lot of courage yourself, though.”  
  
“I-I, well… Y-you’re just so c-cool and...and you’re the reason I wanted to dance, so when I heard about this audition, I just...I just had to go for it! I practiced every single day, waiting for a chance to tell you how...how much of an impact you’ve had on me, to thank you for being...so, so amazing!” Ayumu replied, the words spilling out of her before she had a chance to stop any of them, blushing so hard by the end that she thought her head might burst like a balloon, staring at the ground to avoid having to face Makoto in a state like this, before she felt a hand reach under her chin, gently pulling her gaze back towards her hero.  
  
“Miss Maiha- No, is it alright if I call you Ayumu? I’d be so happy if you called me Makoto.” she said, smiling confidently.  
  
“S-s-sure!” Ayumu replied, finding herself totally awestruck by just how effortlessly cool Makoto was, how radiant she looked in that moment.  
  
“I think you seem pretty incredible too, Ayumu. Opening up about all of that must’ve been hard, but you stuck through it all, and I’m so glad you did! It’s so rare to find someone so upfront and honest about themselves! I really admire you, Ayumu!”  
  
“Y-y-you do?!”  
  
“Of course! And I’m sure that, when I see your dancing, my admiration will only grow! I understand if you’re scared, but just know that nothing you’ve done has hurt your chances in the slightest, and that no matter what kind of performance you show me, I’ll head to my hotel tonight so very satisfied that I got to meet someone as wonderful as you.”  
  
Ayumu just couldn’t take it anymore, finding herself completely lost in everything about Makoto. Her warm, inviting smile, her gentle touch, her deep, dark eyes. She knew Makoto was incredible, she’d known that for a very long time, but now, Ayumu was certain that she was the most wonderful girl in the whole world, looking like nothing short of a gallant, handsome prince, here to rescue her from all of her fears and insecurities.  
  
“Now Ayumu, do you think you’d be able to show me your dance? I’d love to see it!”  
  
“I-I really do! I’ll show you everything! I’ll pour my heart and soul into this for you, Makoto!” Ayumu cried out, feeling so renewed and upbeat that she was certain she could do anything with Makoto nearby.  
  
“That’s fantastic! Let’s get started, shall we?”  
  
~~~  
  
As the song she’d picked came to a close, Makoto couldn’t stop herself from clapping as Ayumu beamed broadly, wiping the sweat from her brow.  
  
“That was incredible, Ayumu! Who taught you? I...I could learn so, so much from you!”  
  
“R-really? I...I just taught myself, honestly…”  
  
“You were so flawless, so energetic and passionate! I can tell you really gave it your all, Ayumu!”  
  
“Thank you so, so much!” Ayumu said, grinning happily.  
  
“I know this might seem odd, but do you mind waiting out in the lobby? I just have two more auditions after you, and I’d really like to talk with you about something if you’ve got the time.”  
  
“Sure, I’d really love to, Makoto!”  
  
“Perfect! If you’re hungry, the crew has some snacks laid out that they’ll be happy to let you try, just tell them you’re with me, OK?”  
  
“OK! T-take your time, Makoto! Thanks again, this was wonderful!” Ayumu said, smiling as she left the room while Makoto happily waved to her.  
  
Despite Makoto’s offer, she couldn’t bring herself to eat much of anything. She was too full of nervous energy to even consider food now. She’d admired Makoto for so, so long, and even though the start had been rough, her audition had gone so much better than she expected. She couldn’t wait to see why Makoto wanted to talk to her again.  
  
Thankfully, it didn’t take much longer for Makoto to show up, smiling and waving happily as she approached Ayumu. “Hi there! Not hungry?”  
  
“I...well, to be honest, I was too excited about all of this to even think about eating, haha.” she laughed, clutching at her stomach as it rumbled slightly, the fact that she’d not eaten a thing all day finally catching up with her.  
  
“Well, I’m glad you could stay, Ayumu! To tell you the truth, I...I really think your audition was one of the best I’ve ever seen. You move like you’ve been a pro for years, but you told me that was all self-taught!”  
  
“Thank you so much! I...I kinda just watched a lot of 765 performances for inspiration, ahaha…” she replied, laughing sheepishly.  
  
“Well, I’m not sure if you’ll want to take it, but I have an idea that...well, it might sound a bit crazy, but I see so, so much potential in you, and I’d like to help you make the most of that. Ayumu, would you like to join 765? Not as a backup dancer for this tour, but as an idol?”  
  
Ayumu’s face went blank, leaving her unable to utter much more than a simple, surprised “...Eh?”  
  
“I know it’s a lot to take in, but I really think that if you joined us, you could go so far, and, well, to tell you the truth, I kinda wanna work with you. I’ve been looking for a partner for a duo for a little while and...and I just know you’d be perfect for it.”  
  
Ayumu nearly fainted, so stunned by what she’d just heard that she began to slowly tip over, falling backwards and heading straight for the floor before Makoto caught her and helped her back onto her feet, her warm gaze filling her with more happiness than she knew what to do with. “Oh gosh, that was almost quite a fall! I’m glad I could catch you, Ayumu. I’d be devastated if you hurt yourself.”  
  
“A-are you...are you serious, Makoto? A-about the idol stuff?”  
  
“Absolutely, Ayumu. If you’re interested, I’d like you to join as soon as you possibly can. Someone as talented as you deserves the biggest, grandest stage possible, and I’d like to be there with you every step of the way, helping the world see your star shine brighter and brighter each and every day!”  
  
“Y-you’re so incredible, oh my god! Y-you must be some kind of prince!” Ayumu blurted out, not even thinking, putting her hands on her mouth the moment the words left her lips and watching Makoto slowly start to blush a bright red.  
  
“P-prince? Y-you know I’m a girl, right? Oh gosh, you don’t think I’m a guy, do you?! Jeez, I wanna be more girly, b-but…” All of Makoto’s confidence vanished in an instant, leaving her cutely pouting in frustration.  
  
Ayumu smiled. As cool as Makoto was, and as bad as she felt for getting her flustered, she knew that now it was her turn to help Makoto out, walking close to the girl and wrapping her up in a soft, warm hug. “I-I’m sorry if I shouldn’t be hugging you, but...a friend did this for me yesterday and it made me really happy, so I thought I could...I could…” She trailed off, feeling Makoto’s arms wrap around her in turn, gently. “Makoto, I’ve always known you were a girl, silly. You’ve always been so cool, brave, and gallant, but you’re also really, really beautiful. I...I’ve always thought you were the prettiest girl in the world.”  
  
“A-Ayumu…” Makoto muttered, her face turning an even deeper crimson as she found herself lost in how wonderful their embrace felt, loving just how quickly the two of them had begun to hit it off. “Y-you don’t think I’m too boyish? I...I get called a prince and stuff a lot…”  
  
“Of course I don’t, Makoto! And with all you’ve done for me, inspiring me to take up dancing, pushing me to do better just like you do, talking me through my worst fears and anxieties, I don’t think it’s too far fetched to call you a prince. You really are an amazing, shining hero. Besides, girls can be princes too, ya know? So yeah, I...I think I’d like that. To work at 765, I mean. Especially if it means I get to spend more time with...with my hero.”  
  
Makoto felt elated. Somehow, during the brief time they’d spent with each other, she felt a deeper, more incredible connection to Ayumu than she had to just about anyone ever before. She couldn’t help herself. Maybe it was impulsive, maybe she’d regret it, but before she could even think about stopping herself, she found herself leaning in close to Ayumu and kissing her, her hand wrapping around Ayumu head and pulling her in close as she kissed her deeply, her lips pressing tightly against Ayumu’s and savoring how sweet and juicy they were. She felt Ayumu’s hand reaching up to her, too, her fingers slowly moving through her hair as she leaned more and more into the kiss, eventually pressing her tongue into Makoto’s mouth as she rolled it around her own. She could feel Ayumu’s breath against her, heavy and hot from her nose, and was sure she could feel her own as they continued to kiss, Makoto moving her tongue into Ayumu’s mouth this time, as neither one of them seemed to want to back down. Makoto finally came to her senses, though, knowing that someone was bound to find them if they continued, pulling away and giving one last lingering kiss to her before backing off, Ayumu’s hand reluctantly letting go.  
  
“I-I heard your tummy rumbling earlier. D-do you think you’d like to...maybe get d-dinner...with me?” Makoto asked Ayumu, shyly.  
  
“Y-yeah, that sounds amazing, Makoto. M-maybe we could get something and t-take it back to my apartment? We’ll have some privacy there and...and we can relax and talk for as long as we want.”  
  
“I think I’d like that…” Makoto said, taking Ayumu’s hand in her own, the two girls setting off, eagerly awaiting the night ahead of them.  
  
~~~  
  
Ayumu stared down at the crowd below her, waving wildly as they cheered for her, even though she’d wrapped up her performance a few minutes ago, coming to the top of the stadium to relax. Though it took her a while to find her down in the sea of people, she was extremely happy when she saw the shopkeeper who’d sold her the charm staring up at her, smiling and waving vigorously. Ayumu shouted for her, calling out her name, but realized there was no way she’d hear her through a crowd that massive. So she simply waved back, holding both arms high over her head to make it as clear as possible that she saw her, before quickly slamming them back down on the banister, grateful that nobody in the crowd could see how much her legs were shaking.  
  
“Holding up OK, Ayumu? It’s kinda high up here, sure you don’t wanna go back to the dressing room with the other girls?”  
  
“I-I’m OK! I...I just wanted to find somewhere I could get a little privacy, just you and me, ya know?” Ayumu said, turning back to face Makoto and smiling happily. “I-It’s still kinda scary, admittedly, but...but you’re here with me now!” She backed off from the railing, walking towards Makoto where they were just out of the crowd’s sight and hugging her warmly. “And with my prince, even my biggest fears seem so, so small. After all, you’ll be there to catch me, won’t you?”  
  
“Of course I will, darling,” Makoto said, lovingly returning the hug, before leaning in and kissing Ayumu passionately, the two of them locked together for a few incredible moments before pulling away from each other, both of them smiling broadly. “You did wonderfully today, you know that? Your very first concert, and you looked like an absolute pro up on stage!”  
  
“Well, I had an amazing, amazing partner carrying me through it all! You should meet her! She’s gallant and brave and wonderful!”  
  
“Oh my! How could I ever compete?! But Ayumu, the truth is...I had an amazing partner too! She can be a bit of a scaredy-cat sometimes, but that just makes her even more adorable!”  
  
“H-hey!” Ayumu started to protest, before Makoto cut her off and continued speaking.  
  
“But when she’s given a chance to express herself, to cut loose and show the world her amazing talents, gosh, there’s nobody more incredible than her!”  
  
Ayumu blushed, before smirking happily. “I hear her hair’s pretty awesome, too!”  
  
“Ahaha! Yeah, it’s the best! She’s so cool, Ayumu! I love her so, so much!”  
  
“I love you too, Makoto!” she said, wrapping her arms around her hero once more.


End file.
